It is known as one of radio wave jamming techniques that a radio signal (jamming wave or jamming signal) is transmitted to thereby intentionally jam radio communication (for example, refer to the PTLs 1 to 4). Such radio wave jamming is referred to as communications jamming, radio jamming, or the like.